When Mermaids Meet Witches
by vampluva87
Summary: What if Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella moved and went to the same school as Diana, Faye, and the rest of the circle? What if instead of Cassie being the only new kid, there were 4 others? Will Rikki ever get over zane cheating on her with Sophie? Will the girls' secret get out? Find out in "When Mermaids Meet Witches". H2O: after season3. TSC: 1st episode. Hope you like this!
1. Chapter 1

Mermaids meet Witches

By: Claudia Elaine Cargile

"Cleo! Get up! Do you seriously want to miss your first day at a new school? Come on!" said her sister. Cleo sighed loudly. "Fine, I'm coming." she replied. Cleo got up, went to her bathroom and fixed her hair and makeup. Then she picked out a light blue tank top with silver sequins, light-washed blue jeans, and light blue flip-flops. She went to her jewelry box and put on her necklace that her and her friends have. She admired herself in the mirror before walking downstairs. She was too excited to eat anything but an apple. Once she got outside her cell phone rang. "Hey Rikki! wanna walk with me to school?" she asked. Rikki said yes. She brought Emma and Bella. They all walked to school in a happy mood. "I can't believe this! We are going to a school in New Salem. Did you know that this is where the witches are? I read it on the internet." said Bella. "Bella, you know there's no such thing as witches right?" Rikki replied. "Hey, I used to think there were no such thing as mermaids. But here we are." Cleo said. The girls chuckled. The girls were walking into the school building when 2 guys riding skateboards nearly crashed into them. "Hey! watch it!" Rikki said agitatedly. The boys just ignored them and went laughing down the hall. "That was rude." said Emma. "I know right? anyways, we should get to class." replied Cleo. They went into the classroom and sat down next to a girl that looked just like Cleo. Class was about to start. Cleo was staring at the mysterious girl with a hint of curiosity. "Hey, doesn't that girl look a lot like you? It's so weird..." said Bella. "Yea. she looks like she could be your twin." added Rikki. Cleo just sat there staring at the girl. She decided to talk to her. "Hello, I'm Cleo. I'm new here. What's your name?" she said politely. The girl just ignored her. Cleo decided to keep to herself. "wow! what a bitch." Cleo thought to herself. Cleo sat staring at the mysterious girl for the rest of the class. When the bell rang she decided to talk to the girl. "Hello, I'm Cleo. I'm new. What's your name?" she asked politely. "I'm Faye." The girl replied rudely. "wow. I wonder why she's so rude…" Cleo thought to herself. "Now, if you don't mind, I got to get to my next class." Faye said rudely. It turns out Cleo and her friends had the same classes as Faye and her friends. During the next class they met another new girl named Cassie Blake. She was a lot nicer than Faye. "Hello, I'm Cleo and these are my friends Rikki, Bella, and Emma." Cleo said to the other new girl. "Hi I'm Cassie Blake." Replied Cassie shyly. "It's nice to meet you. We're new also." Bella replied. "So, what's the deal with this Faye chick?" Rikki asked. "I don't know, but she sure is rude…" replied Cassie. The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. "Well, I gotta go. We should totally hang out sometime, Cassie. Here's my number. Call me!" Said Bella. Cassie smiled. Then a pretty brown-haired girl came up to them. "Hi! I'm Diana! I wanted to meet you all before school ended. There's this party tonight at the boathouse. I would love it if you'd come! There's food, drinks, and there also might be a little dancing. Here's the directions. Oh and my cell number is 978-555-0142. Call me if you need any fashion advice or if you need a ride or if you just want to talk. Oh, and at 6:30 we are all going to get ready at my house, You guys should totally come!" She said. "Thanks! We'll be there!" Cleo replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Then everyone went home. Cleo, Bella, Emma, and Rikki got to Diana's house at 6:20 p.m. and rang the doorbell. The door opened and Faye stepped out. "What are _you_ doing here?" She said impolitely. "Diana invited us." Emma replied. Faye intently looked at the girls' dresses. "You're wearing _that _to the party?" Faye said rudely, her voice dripping with disdain. "Faye! Be nice! How would you like it if someone came up and said that to you?" Diana exclaimed, slightly embarrassed at her friend's rudeness. "That is highly unlikely Diana. Faye would never be caught dead in an outfit like _that_, especially to a party." Melissa says, equally as rude as Faye. "Gosh Melissa, do you think you could let Faye answer for once? You follow her around like a freaking golden retriever!" Diana exclaimed in a rush. The whole room went silent for a minute. They had NEVER heard Diana talk like that. Then there was a loud noise coming from Diana's bedroom. Everyone looked up in that direction, wondering what made that noise. "Umm Diana, I think someone is in your room." Bella whispered shyly. All the girls then went to investigate. "Zane!?" Rikki exclaimed as she saw who made the mysterious noise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Who's Zane?" Melissa said with a confused look on her face. "Zane is Rikki's ex-boyfriend. He cheated on her with my boyfriend Will's sister Sophia. Rikki still hasn't gotten over him. She'll never admit it, but she sometimes cries in her room with one of Taylor Swift's breakup songs turned up really loud on her cd player. It's pretty pathetic." Emma explains. Rikki glares at Emma and Emma just shrugs and says, "What? It's the truth. We've all seen it. You never let on how hurt you feel, but we are your best friends and we can tell when something's wrong." The 3 best friends then give Rikki a big hug which Rikki, as usual, tries to act like she's too tough for a hug. "Okay, can you guys please stop that! You're making me sick! All this hugging and heartfelt talk, it just makes me want to gag!" Faye says and pretends to gag. "Faye! Can you stop being so rude for once? Seriously! No wonder you can't find a date for the party tonight!" Melissa exclaims and then walks off back downstairs to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane walks over to Rikki and tries to explain. "Rikki, please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you. Sophie means nothing to me. All I care about is you! You're my world. You're my everything! I've never felt like this with anyone else. Rikki, you complete me. Without you, I'm nothing! My heart breaks when I think about how much I hurt you. Please Rikki, take me back! Please! Come back to Australia with me. I need you Rikki! Before you came into my life I was a mean heartless jerk who only cared about himself. Then you came and changed all that. Please. Come back to me." Zane does the unthinkable. He gets down on one knee and looks up at Rikki. "Rikki, I know we're so young and everything, but I feel that this is right. You and me. We're made for each other. I love you, Rikki. I love you so much it hurts." Zane says as Rikki starts tearing up. She tries, and fails, to hide how much this affects her. "Rikki, will you marry me? I want to be with you forever." Zane says as he gazes into her eyes and whispers 'Together Forever' into Rikki's ear. The whole room is filled with a collective gasp of surprise and confusion. Everyone looks at Rikki to see what she will say. "Zane. My answer is….." Before she can reply there is a loud noise coming from the house next door and someone screams for help.

* * *

WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? Will Rikki say yes? Or will Rikki say no? And if she says no, will she say it nicely? Or will she say it in her usual "Rikki" way? And what the heck is going on at the next house? Find out in the next chapter of Mermaids Meet Witches. Please review, follow, favorite etc. and if you have any suggestions on what should happen next or anything you would like to see in the next chapter, feel free to submit it in a review or send me a message :) I still can't believe you all actually like my fanfics. lol. It makes me so happy when i check my e-mail and i see that someone submitted a review or Followed/Favorited my fanfic. Again, thanks for all your support and reviews. Hope you like this chapter. And i'll try my best to update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Author's Note) Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated. I was really busy with my final :( Finally got them all done xD so i'm pretty happy lol. School's FINALLY out for the summer so now i'm gonna have A LOT of time on my hands. lol. **_

_**Questions you may have: 1. How did Charlotte get her powers back? 2. Are Zane and Rikki ever getting back together?**_

_**1. In my AU, Charlotte's powers were only temporarily taken away. Since she moved pretty much right after her powers were taken away, Lewis, Zane, Cleo, Rikki, and Emma didn't find out that it was all only temporary and that Charlotte would re-gain her powers in 3 months. **_

_**2. I have absolutely no idea. I just choose what happens as i go. I can't really tell you what's going to happen. Even i don't know what's going to happen between them until i write it. And i could change my mind over and over again. But since it's been so long since my last update i am going to post only the "original version" instead of a revised version. lol.**_

_**Okay, so here is chapter 5. Hope you like it.**_

Everyone runs to the sound as quickly as they can while wearing their uncomfortable heels. Rikki, Cleo, Emma, and Bella gasp as they see that the house next door is being engulfed in flames. There are two girls standing outside the burning house with their hands up in the air, as if they were creating the fire. All 4 mermaids gasp as the girls turns toward them and they see their faces. Standing before them, both girls smirking, is Charlotte and Sophie. Bella looks over toward the burning house and gathers up enough courage. "Let the girl go. Stop trying to burn the house down. If you wanted our attention, you sure as hell got it." Bella says with a determined tone of voice. She starts to walk forward. "Bella, No! She's too dangerous. She obviously got her powers back somehow. And now it seems that Sophie might have powers too. This can't be a coincidence." Cleo says as she takes Bella's arm and pulls her back gently. "Cleo, don't worry I can handle this! I can handle them…." Bella says before she turns around and sees that they're gone. "W-Where'd they go?" Bella says with a confused expression. "I don't know, but we should probably go before the firemen get here. We wouldn't want to get wet. Especially in front of the whole town, which seems to be coming out of hiding. It's like they've never seen a fire before." Emma says, assuming her usual role of the leader of the group. All the mermaids say goodbye to the circle.

* * *

Zane tries to stop Rikki from leaving, all to no avail. "Zane, no. Just, stop. I-I can't talk to you right now. Don't follow me. I-I need some time to think okay?" Rikki exclaims exasperatedly, running her hands through her long frizzy blonde hair that came loose from her usual red ponytail. Then the circle goes back inside. "Well, what do we do now? Should we try and find those two girls? I mean, they made a house catch on fire just by looking at the house and holding their hands up high in the air. That's pretty weird right? I mean, weirder than what we've seen before." Melissa, the quiet one, says the instant they get back inside."No. We are going to stay inside and forget all about the burning house, the girl trapped inside, and the two girls that may or may not have started the fire with some kind of magical powers. I can't afford to draw any more attention to ourselves than we already have. Remember what happened to our parents? The witch hunters killed them, all because they used their powers too much. Whether it was for good or evil, the witch hunters don't care. Trust me. It's for the best that we don't interfere. The firemen can save the girl, and they don't even need magic to do it. So let's get back to our party." Faye exclaims with the most enthusiasm that she's ever shown to anyone, let alone the circle.

* * *

"Faye! How can you be so insensitive? That girl is suffocating in there! The fumes and smoke are going to damage her lungs and will cause serious damage, maybe even death, if we don't save her! The firemen won't make it in time! As the leader of this circle, I command you all to help save the girl, and that includes you Faye." Diana exclaims in a rush, barely containing her anger as she looks over at Faye lounging her feet languidly on the couch and lying her head back. Faye pretends not to hear her and she puts her headphones on. What she does next makes Diana lose it. Faye starts pretending her "music" is turned up so loud, when there's nothing even plugged in. She is just twirling the headphone's cord around her finger. Diana walks with determination over to Faye and rips the headphones off of her and what she does after that has the whole circle, even Cassie, standing open-mouthed staring at Diana, each with equal expressions of shock and incredulity. Diana breaks the headphones in half with her bare hands and throws them to the floor, stepping on them with her shiny black high-heeled boots. Faye stays where she is for a minute, barely able to comprehend what just happened, before her face turns bright red and she starts breathing very deeply and trying to calm herself down, afraid of what she might do to Diana if she can't control her intense anger bubbling up inside her like the water for chicken noodle soup bubbles inside a pot sitting on a stove-top. "Faye…" Melissa says nervously, for she has known Faye long enough to know that when someone breaks her stuff they're in for a load of pain.

* * *

_**Again, sorry for being so late updating. This summer i will try to spend more time on this. Please review, follow, favorite. Thanks :)**_

_**p.s. OMG Has anyone seen the vampire diaries season 4 finale yet? WOW is all i can say xD lol. Oh, and if you have any questions for me about this chapter of Mermaids Meet Witches feel free to ask them on the review. Or send me a pm. I would like to get more fans and i would really like to somehow get Phoebe Tonkin and Claire Holt to see this. They are such amazing actresses and i am such a big fan :) I was a fan of them when i first watched H2o: Just Add Water with my little sister. After i watched all 3 seasons of that awesome show i started looking on youtube for fan videos, spoofs, parodies, etc. and came across a whole bunch of mermaid videos. My favorite i think would have to be The3Tails! (That's the name of their youtube channel) They are awesome. After we watched those we have always wanted to make our own mermaid videos. And some people may think it's weird that i like mermaids when i'm 16 (almost 17. lol. My birthday is on August 7th lol.) years old. My little sister is 10 years old. The things that make it hard for us to make our own mermaid videos are 1. i don't have a video camera. just got my iphone 4S lol. 2. I can't swim. I know, I know. I'm 16 years old and I still can't swim. Well, i can kind of swim but just not underwater. 3. We don't have mermaid costumes. We can't make our own either. and 4. I suck at being in videos lol. I hate the way my voice sounds on videos. haha.**_

_**Anyways, sorry for the long rant-like thing here lol. Hope you all like the new chapter! If you have any feedback or any ideas, pm me. Also, if you are looking for some feedback or ideas pm me and i'll see if i can help :)**_


End file.
